


On Three

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser, Ray, and five armed men in a bank lobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Three

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [](http://omphale23.livejournal.com/profile)[**omphale23**](http://omphale23.livejournal.com/).

Fraser and I are sitting, tied back to back around a little pillar in the bank lobby. My side is killing me - must've cracked some ribs when Caruso took me down. I look back again to check on Fraser. He's awake now; face pale, blood trickling from his hairline down over the duct tape covering his mouth.

Fraser tilts his head, asking if I'm okay. I shrug, wincing at the fiery pain down my left side.

The smart thing to do is wait. The two of us are tied up and hurt. There are five of them, armed with AK-47s. If the hostage negotiator can't talk these guys down, the HBT snipers will get them.

The glint in Fraser's eye says we're not gonna be smart.

Fraser slides and contorts when no one's looking, until his boot knife is in his hand. A minute later the rope is looped loosely around our wrists. I shift my weight, working through the pins and needles in my legs, getting ready. Fraser catches my eye and jerks his chin at the two robbers covering the door. I nod. They're mine.

Fraser taps my hand three times. Heart racing, I tap back. On the count of three, yeah. The guy on the phone left his weapon resting against the wall. He isn't a real threat.

Fraser gives my hand one slow squeeze. The short man on the door is the more alert of my two. I'll have to take him out fast. Fraser releases my hand.

A second slow squeeze. The second guy is big. He moves like he knows how to handle himself. I'll have to grab short-guy's gun, be ready to use it. Release.

The third squeeze. I suck in air through my nose and focus on my target. Release.

We move.


End file.
